The Legendary Guardian
by TeNoRSaXGiRL859
Summary: A set of poems on Auron | **SEVENTH, EIGHT, AND NINTH POEMS ARE UP!!** | Yes, I DO have too much free time ehehe | I need suggestions for more poems, because I'm running out! Read these and if you can think of anything I'd appreciate it ^_^
1. The Legendary Guardian

The Legendary Guardian

There he goes

With a heart of gold

His story, though

Is done, said, and told

He went with Lord Braska

And Sir Jecht, on a Journey

The fights during their travels

Were much like a tourney

His Katana blade renders

His enemies asunder

And nothing can stop

His voice of thunder

Some may be immune

To his breaks, and become bold

But then they realize

When their pain is two-fold

His robe, like a cloud

Billows and moves

His voice may be rough

But at times it soothes

Braska, Jecht and he

Fought Sin to the end

And he promised to stop Sin

To his dear and dead friend

Sin was the reason

That people were being killed

And the counter of deaths

Was still being filled

Jecht promised to end

Deaths cycle by Sin

But his promise was standing

On the head of a pin

The crimson warrior

Has more than just one regret

He used his friends' children

Which made him fret

Wasn't it wrong?

To use children to kill?

But it was the only way

To have death stand still

Auron, dear Auron

You are great, strong, and wise

Why do you live

A life full of lies?

There is nothing to fear

You task is now done

For you are the true

Legendary Guardian

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N - Normally I write stories. This time, however, I just felt like writing a poem on my favorite man from FFX. I didn't purposely mean to, though. I was just sitting around, thinking of another Chapter for my fic "This, Is OUR Story" and then I decided to go to sleep. I dreamt that Auron came, and he told me to write a short summary of what he did when he was alive. I'm not a very good poet, mind you, but this was something I really enjoyed writing and I put quite a lot of effort into. I hope you enjoyed it. Blame Auron if I did anything wrong ::wink::


	2. Into The Fray

Into the Fray

I see him there

His blade shining bright

In the sunlight

As all hell breaks loose

He has wisdom beyond others

What he knows would make others

Tremble at the thought

Of the truth

As the fiends advance upon him

His posture dips low

His arm sliding out of its

Sling from his robes

The bronze eye glints

The armor sheens

The katana glimmers

As if asking to fight

His voice, a low growl

Promising pain beyond pain

The enemy doesn't know

Nor do they care of what's to come

The black blade whistles

As it slices through air

One enemy down

More approach, intent to kill

Once again he growls

But chants, holding his arm out

In front of his form

As if trying to push the enemy back

A flash of lights

Orange, and red

Many more fall

Even more run

Countless numbers come forward

There is probably no hope

For survival as of now

But Auron just leaps into the fray

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N - 8/27/02 - Ack these days I have time only FOR poems! I can't be working on my story. I'm really sorry about this for any people that actually are reading my fic, "This is OUR Story" because I really DO have no time! I hope there are some people enjoying the poems though. They sometimes just pop into my head or are inspired by my odd little Auron dreams I have. This poem was made from a "request" by umm ::looks at other poem:: OH YEAH! Rusty:Viko4Ever Thanks for your review. I just thought the other one should rhyme because writing poems that DON'T rhyme is a little strange for me O_o. This one was fairly fun to write, however.


	3. The Truth

The Truth

I know so much now, I don't know what to say

What can I do? I cannot pray

For now, I know the truth.

Everything, everything! From Sin to Yevon

I beg for the Farplane, my only heaven

And yes, I know the truth

Hn, yes, if only they had known

But I, myself, know it alone

The devastating, destructive truth.

Sin cannot die; it is always reborn

And it destroys small village with a whirling windstorm

Yes, it is the truth.

Final Aeon? It isn't there

Hn, Yunalesca; she certainly didn't care

From her I learned the truth.

The truth about Sin and what sacrifices were made

And how the souls of summoners were the objects paid

To get a glimpse at the truth.

Machina are "bad", but are used in Bevelle

It was then that my life turned to a living hell…

The truth…the truth…THE TRUTH!

Knowing so much, it hurts me so bad

I feel angry, confused, and not happy but sad

Because I know of the damned truth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(HUGE end-game spoilers in this A/N)

A/N - 8/28/02 - Yes, I know, strange rhythm to this one. This was my somewhat not so great interpretation of what Auron felt like, when he knew the truth of everything. Yunalesca, Yevon, Yu Yevon, the Final Aeon. The truth was a lie. As for Auron, he was the only one truly alive enough to understand the responsibility of knowing everything that was being kept hidden from all of Spira. Plus, he was the only one that knew, that also wanted to disclose his knowledge to everyone, so that they may learn the truth as well. If I were him, I think I would understand his pain. He wanted the mockery of the summoners to end, and he wants to tell everyone, but he promised to Braska and Jecht that it would be **him **that ended Sin's cycle of Death. 


	4. Regrets

A/N - I might as well say this now: Spoilers ahead!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regrets

I have so many

They're countless, numerous

All of them sorrowful

None of them humorous

Braska and Jecht

Are lost because of lies

About Yevon and Sin

I miss you guys…

I need to put an end to this

The torment, the pain

Now, I wonder

If I could still be sane

Ten years have gone

Ten years have flown

Ten years I've hidden away

Everything I've known

I regret losing Braska

His sacrifice was pointless

Sin is always reborn

Killing it is nearly useless

Most of all I regret 

Letting Jecht become the Final Aeon

I wanted to find a way to

Change things, but I thought of none

And now, here I am

Incapable to stop Sin unaided

I'm using their children…

Can't say that I'm elated

Could I kill Sin?

No, I couldn't

And yet, would I give up?

No, I wouldn't

Now I'll regret

Killing my best friend

But I wouldn't regret

Making his agony end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N - 8/31/02 - Wow this turned out different than I intended. I had an idea to write something on Auron's regrets when he was alive, then it almost completely changed to his regrets of losing his friends and his hope to let Jecht rest in peace. Maybe it's because I'm going through a bit of a problem in wanting to help my own friends, and regretting losing others. Wow I think I'm right. Hmm if Auron was equal to me, then Braska is like the friends I've lost due to numerous reasons, and Jecht is like my ignorant friends who I want to help. Like Jecht, they were stubborn, but when they realized that they can't stop themselves, they ask for help from their friends.

I think I'm starting to scare myself with my relation to Auron. Errr…O_o I have way too many similarities to him! You'd be surprised…


	5. The Rose

The Rose

I had a love

Her name, Ayako

The memories, still fresh

Though from so long ago

She made me laugh

And sometimes cry

Her lightest touch

Elicited a sigh

I loved her so

And she loved me

I thought we'd stay together

For eternity

Now she's gone

I won't see her anymore

My life is filled with

"Grande dolore"

As I walk through the streets

Of Zanarkand, I see

A rose sitting in a gutter

Looking as fragile as she

There, it sat

The morning dew its tears

I almost cried with it

Remembering those happier years

It's tattered, smothered petals

Showed it's sadness, it's pain

Reminded me of my love

On her Death bed where she had lain

I couldn't save this rose

As I couldn't save my love

She's there, somewhere

In her own Farplane, up above

A crimson velvet petal

Fell morosely to the ground

My sadness could not be contained

I howled like a hound

I cried, for my distress

I cried, without a care

People stared at me, the legendary guardian

But it didn't matter; let them stare

The flower's colour faded

Like my love's, with that same, degrading pose

And I cried, for I couldn't save Ayako's life

As I couldn't save the rose

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N - 9/2/02 - Well, this one was based on my story, kind of like a continuation from a different section of the story. If you've been reading/have read my story, then you would understand this poem a little better. It describes Aurons feelings when he lost his love, Ayako (my OC). I realized that this poem says a part about him in Zanarkand, walking, seeing the rose in the gutter, and then in my story, he's still there, by her side, till she awakes from Yuna's casting of Full Life. Something like that, anyway. Maybe, instead, this is Auron's feelings when in Zanarkand again (maybe I'll do something like that in later chapters of my story?) when he remembers how he lost Ayako, even if it was for that short amount of time. Expect the unexpected from me! ^_~

I need to also mention that this idea of using a rose is from a novel written by my friend, Raven Ash Gareth, and her novel Ebony Midlight. It's not here on FFN; you'll have to buy it =P

Oops, forgot again. "Grande dolore" is Italian for "great grief" I got that from the poem "Mezzogiorno D'Inverno" by Umberto Saba. We had to read that poem for my English class in high school. The title, "Mezzogiorno D'Inverno" is translated to "Winter Noon".


	6. My Promise

My Promise

My arm in my sleeve

A scar over my eye

Yunalesca had killed me

And soon you'll know why

It was my blind rage,

And sadness, and hate

That led me to die

For it was my fate

The pain that I felt

Was not from the physical

Wounds that I suffered

More, it was emotional

I lost my friends

Through a huge white lie

And I think about it more

As each day goes by

And I think, "It's my fault."

"My fault that I was too young."

I thought this as the Hymn of the Fayth

Was mournfully sung

My death, though, was quick

Yunalesca was quite fast

And this is the story

Of my death from that past

Katana held high

Above my head, I yelled

At that demon, Yunalesca

And that hell in which she dwelled

Tears clouded my sight

And my fury had blinded me

It was my worst mistake

She killed me so swiftly

I lay there on the floor

My life's force fleeting

And that's when I died

With our horrific meeting

I don't know how but I managed

To crawl down Mount Gagazet

And it was then, that I, Auron

Began to regret

Regret becoming a guardian

Regret first being a monk

Though my head was held high

My heart sharply sunk

When I made it to the ground

Of that treacherous slope

My eye began to sparkle

With that faint glimmer of hope

Yes, I was dead

There was no denying that fact

And to my departed friends

I made a life-long pact

I promised to stop Sin

And Yunalesca too

And it was then, on that very day

I started another Journey anew

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N - 9/3/02 - This poem was actually started when I was in school today. I was really getting bored and I couldn't think of any ideas to write about anyway. Then I heard one of my teachers say something about promising us some candy or no tests or SOMETHING…I forgot ~_~ but that's besides the point. I heard the word "promise", and the idea for this poem hit me so hard I almost flew up out of my desk. Seriously. Everyone was staring at me when my head flew up and I was sitting stock-still with my eyes wide open as if I saw a ghost. ::laughs:: In any case, this poem was the result. Hope you enjoyed it, because there's still more to come! ^_~


	7. Braska

Braska

Braska, dear friend

Please forgive me

For I failed you

As a Guardian

You probably tire of my complaining

About how I was too young

But, it is true!

I did not know enough to protect you…

Hn, ten years ago, yes, ten years…

It has been too long

Yes, I long to join you Braska, at the Farplane

But I still have a few more promises to keep

They are both for Jecht

Hah, you thought I did not care about him?

Well, I do

And a promise is a promise

Braska, you were so kind to me

I learned so much being your Guardian

And now, I laugh at your joke

Of the irony of our Journey

I actually realize what you meant

If you, myself, and Jecht

Defeated Sin…

Myself, an exiled warrior monk and Jecht from Zanarkand

Then there's you, Braska

You married an Al Bhed

No matter now, do not worry

Yuna is so beautiful…

She looks up to you, especially now

Your little girl is grown up

She has learned so much

And you know, she wants to be just like you

Yuna, she just, smiles

Almost like you used to

She's probably thinking about what she can do

For Spira, and make everyone happy

Braska, you had sacrificed yourself

For nothing; but it will be alright

I'm still alive, somewhat, and I'll do something

…

_I Promise_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N - 9/4/02 - This is the first of three poems I wrote while I was in school. Ahhh I was about to fall asleep at my desk from boredom. Fortunately I came up with three pretty darned good ideas! ^_^ BTW Apparently people are thinking that my poems are by Amberlee. They're NOT! I just happened to use the same title as one of her own stories…So don't think that I'm Amberlee under a different name. I'm really not! v_v Though I wish I was…


	8. Jecht

Jecht

I have to admit, you were always so annoying

Then again, what would I expect from a blitzer?

But still, Jecht, I won't let you down

I told you, there are unlimited possibilities…

Why'd you do it Jecht?

You didn't have to risk your life

The memories of you are still fresh

I'll never be able to forget you

Yes, I know, I know…

You want me to stop "crying"

I can imagine you, with your head tossing back

Laughing; how I miss that sound

What has become of this world?

Sin has destroyed all whom I loved

First you, then Braska

But don't worry either, because I'm coming

I still remember you telling me about your son

How he was a crybaby

He's older now, forgive him

He won't cry, but I will

Jecht you always thought I was too uptight,

But you never really saw the true me

Inside, I'm crying my heart out

For you

Remember Jecht, I gave my word

To you, my friend

I'm not going to let you down

…

_I Promise_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N - 9/4/02 - Ta da! Second poem of the three that I somehow wrote during school. The endings are the same, because Auron was "talking" to them both at the time. Hurry up and read the next one! ::shoves you into the next chapter:: Yay! Hurry! ^_~


	9. Kanpai!

Kanpai!

Many have wondered

What it is that I keep

In my jug at my side that

I even wear in my sleep

It is sake, yes, sake

There is nothing else that I drink

If I didn't have it

I would go insane, I think

Sake tastes weird

Not bad, just, strange

I should try another variety

It would be good for a change

How else should I describe it?

Well, it's spicy, and yet it's not

Even those who drink it often

Have a hard time describing it, and I cannot

Ah, it's so refreshing

The taste rolling flavourfully

I'm in bliss with every sip

I slip into a state of ecstasy

As I sit here, with a masu

Of this glorious spirit

My thoughts just float away

As a quickly down it

Even so, I drink to my friends

To their lives lost horrifically

So to you, Braska, and Jecht

I drink for you; Kanpai!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N - 9/4/02 - Ok this one turned out different in the end than how I expected it. It's also the third poem in a sequence that I wrote in school. Phew! Three poems having to be re-written…yikes! Anyways, this was first supposed to describe Auron's thoughts of his sake, then I decided to have him toast to his friends and the title change to "Kanpai!" just made me want to put something like that in there. More to come soon, I just need some more ideas for poems! O_o…

Anyway, just as a side note, I have an explanation of what a masu is somewhere in my story. Oh, and if anyone forgot, "Kanpai!" is the Japanese equivalent for "Cheers!"


End file.
